<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just like me by mori_mocha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634372">just like me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mori_mocha/pseuds/mori_mocha'>mori_mocha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autism, Other, i am projecting and none of you can or will stop me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:29:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mori_mocha/pseuds/mori_mocha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>leon goes through a lot as champion. oleana kinda gets it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just like me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i always have and always will love this game and every character in it! i definitely need to write for it more www<br/>anywho, as someone with autism who feels similarities with both leon and oleana, i wanted to write something self indulgent as a result! and i hope other people can relate and find comfort with this lil thing uwu</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gasps. Exclamations. Pointing. Fawning. Cheering. Laughing?</p>
<p>Leon hears it all. He pretends it doesn't bother him. That the noise isn't overstimulating and he doesn't want to hide from it all. He pretends he doesn't hear the occasional booing and jeering and he pretends it doesn't make him want to quit right then and there. He pretends all of these things don't repeat endlessly through his head at the worst of times and completely unwarranted.</p>
<p>He sits in his provided office, staring at paperwork with too many words and too many numbers. It makes his head hurt. A knock cuts through the silence of his thoughts and he looks up to see Oleana with a folder in hand. He feels like his brain is about to shut down. But then she sits in one of the chairs in front of his desk, propping the folder up on one of her thighs as her legs cross. She takes a pen from the holder on the desk and silently begins doing her own work.</p>
<p>He must be staring for a while because she clears her throat and looks at him through heavy lidded eyes. "If you have to ask me something, just ask. Staring is rude, Champion."</p>
<p>Leon blinks a few times before shaking his head out of its daze. "Right, I'm sorry- Uhm… Why are you… here?"</p>
<p>"My office is too loud, and Mr. Chairman says you enjoy company." She's gone back to looking at her own papers, her pen scritching the paper loudly as she crosses a few things out. "Is there a problem?"</p>
<p>"No! No, not at all, ah.. Thank you."</p>
<p>Oleana says nothing, and Leon lets his gaze fall back to his own stack of papers. The room falls silent except for the occasional sounds of flipping papers and pens against parchment. Leon sighs to himself and flips through a few papers, getting visibly disheartened with each page he sees. The blonde spares him glances every once and again but says nothing. Neither of them do.</p>
<p>At some point, Oleana stands and leaves the room, her folder and pen set neatly on her chair. Leon pouts to himself in confusion but quickly forgets as he groans at his work. There's not enough pictures. Nothing is explained. There's so many big words he just doesn't recognize and he doesn't have a dictionary anywhere nearby. He manages to tick a few boxes and sign the simple things, but there isn't much he can do beyond that. At least he's trying.</p>
<p>By the time Oleana returns, Leon has resorted to sitting upside-down with his torso hanging off his chair, spinning mindlessly around while planning his day off whenever it comes. Oleana heard him mention visiting his brother during one of his badge battles.</p>
<p>"I'm sure Hop would appreciate that."</p>
<p>Leon falls out of his chair with a loud crash and a yell, and his head pops up from behind the desk from where he sits on the floor. "How long have you been there!"</p>
<p>"Since just now. I wanted coffee, and got you something as well." She sets the cup she got for him down on the desk and picks up her belongings from her chair, sitting down again. Leon inhales to speak, but she cuts him off and says, "It's not coffee. I know you dislike it. It's hot chocolate, with nine small marshmallows. Just how you always get it."</p>
<p>Leon stares at her in silence for a moment before he remembers that's rude. "Thank you, Oleana!" He cheers, and she nods and hums in acknowledgement. He sits down and sips at the liquid, feet tapping happily at how perfect the temperature is. But he soon stops and glances at the secretary again. She came here for quiet. And to keep him company..?</p>
<p>"You're being really nice today."</p>
<p>Oleana hums and takes a silent drink of her coffee. Leon takes note of how she holds a lot in her cheeks before slowly swallowing it all. "Is that a problem, Mr. Champion?"</p>
<p>Leon sets his cup down just in time to wave his hands. "No no no! It's just… new?" </p>
<p>"I have recently learned something new about you," She starts dully. After another drink, she then continues. "We both have autism. I thought it would be comforting if I made the effort to understand you and assist you better."</p>
<p>That made a lot of things click with Leon. How smart Oleana was in particular subjects, her insistence on routine, her flat voice and expressions. She was like him. He was like her. And that made him really happy.</p>
<p>Smiling, the champion leans on his desk and kicks his legs. "Well then, I want to learn about you, too! Wanna take a walk with me and chat 'bout it?"</p>
<p>Oleana looks up at him, then to her work, then to the clock on the wall. She takes a long drink of her coffee and taps her nails against the cup.</p>
<p>"My schedule allows for a short departure."</p>
<p>"Awesome!"</p>
<p>"... Yes, I suppose it is."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>bonus points if you caught the adhd in leon that i couldn't not at least hint at uqu<br/>if you wanna talk more headcanons and such, or just wanna say hi, feel free to pop by my tumblr!<br/>https://morimocha.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>